Escudo
by Marqui
Summary: Por fuera, nada lo movía, pero por dentro era un mundo oscuro, al cual nadie podía entrar. Allí había sentimientos atados. En algún momento selló una promesa: Ser poderoso. No dejar entrar a nadie en su mundo. Esa promesa se cumplió. Su fortaleza lo convirtió en escudo. Él lo sabía desde un principio, ese escudo le jugaría en su contra tarde o temprano.


**ESCUDO**

 _Disclaimer : One Punch Man pertenece a ONE y Yusuke Murata._

Aquella mañana fría de otoño, las pocas hojas de los árboles cayeron.

Hacía varios días que no se reportaban kaijins de ningún nivel. No. Nada. La ciudad se encontraba desolada, los pocos habitantes habían migrado a distintas regiones. Sólo la luz artificial de un balcón continuaba encendida, titilando al son del viento, que, junto a los primeros rayos de sol, amenazaba con terminar su vida útil.

Vida útil. El despertador sonó dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de que Saitama abriera sus ojos. Como todas las mañanas, se preguntó cuál era su utilidad en esta vida. Mientras sus pasos apesadumbrados lo dirigían al baño, en su mente repercutían, como de costumbre, preguntas sin respuesta: ¿Por qué las cosas surgieron de ese modo? ¿Encontraría respuesta a su vacío existencial? Tanto poder y tan poca satisfacción. ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Tal vez habría cometido un error al dejar de buscar un trabajo "normal"? No.

Se miró al espejo antes de agarrar el cepillo de dientes y su mente continuó con el bullicio interno. Por fuera, nada lo movía, pero por dentro su mundo era una vacuidad caótica. Un mundo oscuro, el cual nadie podía entrar. Sólo él. Allí, solitario, viajaba a su interior y en medio de la oscuridad había rejas. Rejas con sentimientos atados, momentos de su vida, carencias, poder. Una cárcel vacía, amurallada que le impedía ver más allá. En algún momento selló una promesa: Ser poderoso. Ser fuerte. No dejar entrar a nadie en su mundo. Esa promesa se cumplió. Su fortaleza lo convirtió en escudo. Él lo sabía desde un principio, ese escudo le jugaría en su contra tarde o temprano.

Salió del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, puso el agua a hervir, prendió la tele y procedió a cepillarse mientras miraba las noticias desde la cocina. Desde la caja boba, con sonidos casi imperceptibles, Amai Mask anunciaba su última película rodeado de fans y periodistas festejándolo, posteriormente, una simpática escena en la cual se veía a Mumen Rider junto a unos niños orgullosos de él: El héroe había rescatado a un gatito que no podía bajar de un árbol, y así las imágenes pasaron como diapositivas por los ojos de Saitama, quien se veía sumido en sus pensamientos.

La tetera chilló, haciendo volver al muchacho a la realidad. Creyó haber encontrado una respuesta a su vacío. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió una extraña necesidad de hablar con alguien más. Sabía que el escudo que se había armado le impediría expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Alguna vez logró hacerlo con una persona y es a la cual pensó llamar...

En otra ciudad no tan alejada, con una sensación de paz tan irreal como sombría se encontraba él, sentado frente a la consola, presionando de memoria los controles para derribar su oponente, cuando de repente su celular vibró. Con voz asustada, King respondió el llamado, no soportaría que le anuncien la llegada de un Kaijin nivel Dios, o nivel Demonio... o nivel Lobo. Del otro lado de aparato, una voz que denotaba cierto aburrimiento lo tranquilizó por un rato, saber que era Saitama lo hizo suspirar aliviado. Su calma se desvaneció cuando oyó cómo la voz de su amigo se volvía dubitativa cuando mencionó la frase "Necesito hablar con alguien". Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró un DVD de una película, un CD de Vocaloid, cuatro tomos de un manga al azar, dos video juegos, la bicicleta y salió de su casa rumbo a Ciudad Z.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, se encontraba en el living de su amigo, a punto de prender un video juego. Saitama se sentó a su lado y tomó uno de los controles, pero luego lo dejó en el suelo sin decir palabra alguna. King lo miró anonadado y recordó el motivo por el cual su amigo lo había llamado. Saitama no apartaba la vista de él. Sus ojos color caramelo eran penetrantes e intimidantes. King bajó la mirada buscando palabras para romper el hielo.

\- Creo que descubrí lo que me falta. - Dijo Saitama en voz muy baja, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo. King levantó la vista y se volvió a topar con aquellos ojos color caramelo, agudos e intimidantes como una espada, que aún así, carecían de brillo, se veían apagados, inexpresivos.

\- ¿Vivir más locamente? ¿Bailar, viajar...? Ya te dije eso la otra vez y... - Preguntó con voz temblorosa King.

\- Que me admiren, que me sigan. Soy un héroe y no tengo nada de eso -. Interrumpió Saitama cabizbajo. - Siempre hice las cosas por mí y para mí. Nunca me importó lo que el resto diga. Como te dije en una oportunidad, quiero alcanzar lo máximo y creo... creo que lo máximo es el cariño de otros, o la admiración... Como Mumen Rider o como Amai Mask... o incluso a ti, la gente te sigue, te admira...

Los ojos de King se llenaron de lágrimas. Entre el silencio, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para responder sin herir profundamente a su amigo:

\- Estás equivocado, Saitama.

El calvo abrió los ojos esperando el retruco de su amigo.

\- El amor, el cariño...- continuó el rubio - lo tuviste siempre, lo tienes siempre. Sólo que no lo ves...- Hizo una pausa, se secó las lágrimas y siguió: - Tu lo acabas de decir, no te importa lo que diga el resto. Es cierto que has recibido muchas críticas... ¿pero qué hay de los que realmente te admiramos? Haces oídos sordos a todos, a todo... Pero Genos, Fubuki, Bang, Yo... y muchos más... ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¡Eres nuestro héroe en muchas cosas!

\- ... Sí. Pero no salgo en la tele como Amai Mask o Mumen siendo admirado. Simplemente me ignoran. O si me cruza alguien, me insulta o me denigra. Realmente no pensé que me afectaría esto, ahora que lo pienso...- Replicó, luego añadió, sorprendido, en voz baja- Mi escudo se está rompiendo...-.

\- ¿Qué escudo? Saitama, abre los ojos y mira lo que te rodea. La envidia no te llevará a ningún lado... y protegerte con un escudo tampoco. Mira, tienes tanto poder que estás cegado, y lo que acabas de decir, da miedo. Un ciego de poder que busca admiración de todos podría convertirse en un ser horrible... creo que lo que te falta es amor, no amor ajeno, amor propio. ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a convertirte en lo que eres hoy? ¿Alguna chica o chico te rechazó? ¿En la escuela te decían que eras inútil? Piénsalo, amigo...¿Acaso no te quieres a tí mismo?, ¿Por eso necesitas que los demás te admiren a lo grande?...¿No te alcanza con el amor cercano, el verdadero?... ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Yo te quiero, viejo, y seguramente Genos y los demás también...

Silencio.

\- Es mi hobby...- Replicó Saitama mientras agarraba uno de los controles. King quedó boquiabierto y con una triste sensación, otra vez estaba haciendo oídos sordos.

Por un rato se entretuvieron con el juego sin mediar palabra, se sentía el ambiente turbio. King miró de reojo a Saitama, quien con su usual expresión de aburrimiento parecía concentrarse en la pantalla. No podía creer que su amigo estuviese tan calmo, tan inexpresivo, luego de la conversación movilizante que tuvieron. Se empezó a sentir mal, la cabeza le pesaba, sintió decepción y mucha tristeza. Pausó el juego y dejó el control en el suelo.

\- Saitama, me tengo que ir. -Dijo el rubio con voz temblorosa mientras se levantaba. - Te dejo el juego para que lo termines.

El calvo se levantó y lo siguió hasta la puerta. - Gracias.- Expresó con voz casi susurrante. King no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas y abrazarlo fuertemente. Al deshacer el abrazo, vio a Saitama con su usual expresión. Le pidió disculpas por llorar y se fue lentamente en la bicicleta.

Saitama entró nuevamente en la casa y la puerta se cerró fuertemente detrás de él. Se sintió débil, como nunca. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera, sentía sus piernas flojas y un dolor punzante en el pecho. El agua de la ducha caía sobre él, quien continuaba con una expresión de "nada", pero con una guerrilla interior rompiendo su escudo.

Cerró sus ojos y se vio en su mundo oscuro, vio cómo las cárceles que encerraban sus sentimientos se resquebrajaban de a poco, golpéandose entre sí, chocando con las rejas, quebrando los muros. Quebrando el escudo. De pronto se vio a sí mismo, vio un Saitama demacrado, con lágrimas oscuras brotando de sus ojos... sus ojos... no tenía ojos, estaban vacíos, sólo las cuencas negras y de ellas brotando lágrimas desgarradoras, de pronto aquél Saitama perdió su boca, no había nada y sus manos parecían garras, tratando de abrir la boca que no tenía, clavándose las uñas para crear un orificio por el cuál expresarse, por dónde gritar. Por primera vez sintió miedo de sí mismo.

Un ruido externo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos e inconscientemente empezó a gritar, permitiendo que el escudo se deshiciera en pedazos y así romper en llanto. La puerta del baño se abrió al momento en que él salía de la bañera. Era Genos, quien atinó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Saitama se rindió a los brazos de su compañero, ocultó su rostro en el hombro derecho y lloró un buen rato. Sintió una caricia en su cabeza, al levantar la mirada vio que era de King, y detrás de él vio a Bang y a Fubuki, quienes estaban notablemente conmocionados.

Genos le limpió las lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién te hizo daño? Lo incineraré.- El cyborg dirigió su mirada a King, quien retrocedió con temor. Saitama dejó escapar una suave risa.

\- Genos, fui yo. Yo me hice daño... no me incineres -. Los ojos de Genos se abrieron de par en par. - Está bien soltar los sentimientos de vez en cuando...- continuó.

\- Sensei, eres admirable. ¡Esto también lo voy a anotar! - Expresó Genos con ahínco, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una libreta y escribía la última frase dicha por su maestro.

Fubuki rió divertida y con voz pícara expresó, mientras le alcanzaba una toalla a Saitama:

\- Tienes mucho para ser admirado, sin duda. No tienes nada que envidiar. Definitivamente tienes mucho-. El calvo recordó el detalle de que estaba desnudo, tomó la toalla y se tapó riendo.

Poco después, mientras Genos preparaba la cena para todos, Saitama le preguntó qué hacían en la casa.

\- Sensei, mientras volvía me crucé con King y me dijo que no estabas bien, a pesar de tener esa expresión de siempre. Como en ese momento Bang me había llamado, él escuchó nuestra conversación. Bang me había llamado porque está organizando una reunión en su dojo, ya que los héroes de clase S fueron convocados para realizar un simulacro de invasión de Kaijin. Ya sabes, como hace mucho las ciudades están en paz, estamos preparándonos para lo peor, para la catástrofe (ya le pedí al Doctor Kuseno que prepare un armamento mejor... Pensé que podía tomar pruebas de tu ADN para que me impregne y así poder volverme más poderoso), como esa catástrofe podría darse dentro de poco, Bang me llamó y me mencionó acerca del proye-

\- Y yo estaba pasando por ahí cuando escuché a King y a Genos conversar. Por eso vine sin dudar. - Dijo Fubuki interrumpiendo al cyborg, quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

\- Saitama, realmente nos preocupamos.-dijo Bang mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién dijo que sus amigos no estarían a su lado en las peores? - Se burló Fubuki.

\- Tu caso es distinto, tú quieres armar un ejército que trabaje por tí. Tú quieres poder y que ellos sólo te admiren y hagan las cosas por tí... y esos son los que te dejarán en banda. ¡No te burles de Sensei! - Interrumpió Genos ferozmente.

Saitama suspiró y sonrió mientras los otros dos discutían. De pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar, el departamento quedó en silencio por unos segundos. El calvo atendió el llamado y el resto miró expectante.

\- Ah... ¡¿Mumen?! Ah, sí... ¿A comer ramen? Oh, no puedo... bueno, en realidad estoy aquí en mi casa por comer un estofado... con unos amigos, ¿quieres venir?..-

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban todos cenando, Mumen se enteró de lo acontecido porque Genos se encargó del relato.

\- Saitama. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo siempre ¿verdad? - Expresó Mumen algo preocupado. Todos hicieron eco de sus palabras..

\- Ahora lo sé. Chicos, gracias...- Sonrió tímidamente Saitama, antes de dar un bocado a su comida.

 **FIN**

 _Pd. Mi primer fanfiction de esta serie. Hace como cinco años que no escribo... Perdónnnn xD._


End file.
